


Insults

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of swearing, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

Janis can't remember who threw the first insult. She just knows it hurt, it still hurts. Oh, okay, now they get along just fine, she and Regina have become friends, and from friends become lovers and yet... She remembers the slurs, the insults. She had called Regina a whore, a slut, a tramp, a life-ruiner... Regina had called her just the one thing: Lesbian. She knows now that Regina was right but she was still angry. She had not asked to fall in love with the bitch-queen, she hadn't asked to fall for someone who would break her heart into a million pieces. She still had. 

Regina had apologised a lot since then, since Cady and Mrs Norbury had sorted everything out. Regina has taken the old insults and turned the hurt around, now when Regina calls her a 'big fucking lesbian' she knows it means she wants to be fucked. She still calls Regina a whore, her whore, she calls her a slut, her slut, she calls her a tramp, her tramp... she no longer calls Regina a life-ruiner because, much as Regina had been a life-ruiner back in high-school they now live together.


End file.
